Descubre tus sentimientos hacía mi por ti mismo
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Yo estaba en mi casa de habitación estaba pensando en cómo, me le iba a confesar a amor platónico sí quieren saber cómo lo voy a lograr entra y descubrelo por ti mismo.


_**Capítulo: 0000001 Prefiero que descubras tus sentimientos por ti mismo.**_

_**Por: **_

_**PokeshippingFun2019.**_

—Yo estaba en mi casa de habitación estaba pensando en cómo, me le iba a confesar a amor platónico y amanecí con ganas de poder hacer algo entonces me bañe me mudé y me fui a desayunar y saludé a mi madre muy feliz.

—Muy buenos días mamá ¿Cómo estás hoy? Le pregunté a mi madre.

—Yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Pero qué hay de ti Isa? Preguntó mi madre.

—Genial mamá, gracias por el desayuno ahora, con su permiso me voy a hacer un invento espero que no te moleste que yo empiece a hacer a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—No para nada hija, me dijo alegré mi madre.

_Entonces le di rienda suelta a mi imaginación y comencé a pensar ,qué tipo de proyecto podría hacer pero aún no sabía qué hacer entonces me puse a pensar en mejor amigo y lo que hemos , pasado en nuestras aventuras y en lo que no le he podido decir lo que yo siento verdaderamente siento por él pero estoy segura, que él no se da cuenta de que yo lo amo como deseará que se diera cuenta por sí solo pero no lo hace y eso me duele, profundamente en el alma pero me duele Entonces se me vino una idea a mi cabeza contiene mi camino a mí laboratorio incluso, encontrar unas piezas que necesitan fui Armando el artefacto y al cabo de unas horas ya lo tenían y esto era justo la hora, del almuerzo y claro yo estaba emocionada pero después de escuchar a mi madre hablando durante el almuerzo que me dijo, que no es lo mismo un amor forzado a un amor verdadero y entonces yo me quedé sin nada más que decir no dije que lo que fue, lo que hice solo procedía a aguardar experimento que no cayera en manos errónea o peor aún que ese rayo le diera a Phineas, ahí sí que se dieron cuenta por sí sola Pero como dice mi madre qué es mejor un amor sin ser forzado a que fuese verdadero y que un amor fingido, quiero que des cuenta de lo que yo siento por él mismo a que una máquina se lo haga saber, pero eso es casi imposible pero sabía que debía luchar para poderlo conquistar de la manera honesta, a cómo es debido, pensé para mí misma._

_Ese mismo día pero más tarde._

_Veo que está Phineas ya está sólo en el árbol de su casa y que eso me dejó, sorprendida pensaba que estaba con los demás pero veo que me equivoqué pero en ese instante me vuelve a ver y se asusta, por un momento pero se recompone ahí no más y lo veo muy decidido en algo con verlo de esa forma me asusta no es, el mismo Phineas que era antes siento como si éste no es el Phineas del que me enamoré lo veo otra persona entonces comienzo, a pensar será que el rayo que yo inventé yo por de casualidad Yo dejé sin seguro mi experimento y por accidente él se disparó, y por pura casualidad llegó a dar y ahora se está comportando así de esa manera conmigo esto a mí me da miedo Yo no quiero que, él se enamore por causa de un invento mío quiero que él sólo descubra lo que siento por él pero, sólo hablando con él me daré cuenta que fue lo que pasó, me dije para misma Tratándome de tranquilizarse yo realmente espero que no sea lo primero y sea otra cosa._

—Oye Phineas ¿Todo se encuentra bien? Le preguntó al chico que amo. —Sí Isa, todo está muy bien hoy porque debería de haber algo que este mal no entiendo si estoy aquí pensando sólo, es que me dado cuenta de muchas cosas y últimamente también he estado pensando mucho en ti Quiero hablar con esto contigo, me sale difícil pero pienso que es el momento correcto en hacer esto porque sino me voy a acobardar y no te voy a decir, lo que quiero decirte pero si si quiero hacerlo es un riesgo que quiero hacerlo y lo que te quiero decir es... Pero es interrumpido por Isabella, de una manera muy brusca.

—No lo... siento, pero no puedo amar a alguien que no me ama, yo te amó, dijo Isabella para irse a su casa y buscar su invento y destruirlo por completo pero antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado se fija y tremenda sorpresa se lleva Isabella al ver al verlo, qué tenía el seguro puesto.

—Miér... Miércoles, Phineas no fue golpeado por el rayo, ¡Ah que mujer! más... —brusca dijo, alguien a la par de ella y entonces ella se sobresalto del susto.

—¿ Qué pasó Isa creí que teníamos más confianza? Preguntó Phineas un poco decepcionado, de su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé sólo qué, y no sé cómo decírtelo y posiblemente termines, más Decepcionado de mí pero lo haré Porque no quiero seguir ocultando que lo que siento yo estaba pensando en hacer una, máquina para que pudieras ver lo que yo siento por ti porque tú siempre no me dabas pelota y yo me estaba desesperando, pero cuando termine el experimento Y fui a almorzar con mi madre Ella me hizo entender que en el amor a nadie se,puede forzar a amar ya que eso sería un grave error y yo no quería cometer ese error contigo entonces no lo usé contigo, así quiero que te enamores de mí pero no de esta forma quiero que sea de la forma natural ahora lo que te dije es verdad, que yo te amo No te lo niego es cierto te amo con todo mi corazón Phineas Flynn y a pesar que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, no te lo voy a recriminar y fui yo el que cometí este error pero como dije Correré con el riesgo y aceptar las responsabilidades, de mis actos por lo que hice pero una cosa no quiero pedirte y esa es tu amistad, no me la niegues, comentó Isabella.

—¡De Lujo! Exclamó Phineas. — qué estás, loca que me voy a enojar contigo De ninguna manera si estoy un poco decepcionado, por el que hiciste Pero no estoy enojado y entiendo porque, él pero a como te dije La vez pasada Yo me he estado dando cuenta pero que sentía, por ti no es precisamente una amistad a una hermandad sino, que yo también te amo con todo mi corazón Isabella quieres ser mi novia vamos, Di que sí haz me el hombre más feliz del universo si aceptas ser mi, pareja por favor comentó Phineas a Isabella.

—¿Es en serio Phineas? Preguntó, Isabella a Phineas.

—Sí Yo Phineas Flynn, me encuentro, rotundamente enamorado de Isabella García shapiro y quiero que ella sea, mi novia y me acompañe en las buenas y en las malas Y si todo, sale bien quiero que ella sea la madre de mis hijos nada me haría más feliz que tú, fueses mi futura esposa y madre de nuestros hijos porque te, quiero con todo mi corazón y por eso te hago entrega Isabella un hermoso, collar que Phineas que ahorró, y se lo compró para dárselo a ella En este preciso, momento Isabella con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió a su amado.

—Oh Phineas no debiste, y claro que aceptó, ser tu novia comentó, Isabella a su novio.

—De Lujo y ambos se besan con, mucha pasión.

_**Los chicos salieron de su escondite.**_

_Los chicos estaban aplaudiendo y felicitándolos._

— llevamos hora de estar escondidos chicos, comentó Baljeet.

—¿Que pasó? preguntó Buford, comiendo un Sándwich vestido de cupido.

—Fue cómo el amor los golpeará, comentó Baljeet.

—Ven les dije, comentó Buford a los demás.

Así que estaban escondidos eh, dijo Isabella.

—Sí contestamos todos, y luego nos, reímos.

_Los chicos continúan felicitando a la pareja y luego de esto Isabella se va feliz al saber que sus sentimientos son correspondidos por Phineas._

_**De está yo forma me llegue a enterar el amor, que sentía por Isabella Gracias a que me di cuenta a tiempo y ellos jugaron un papel importante para juntarnos, y fue déjanos solos por buen tiempo y lo consiguieron y ahora oficialmente somos una pareja pero casi pierdo, al amor de mi vida por ser ciego por no fijarme en ella cuando ella estaba haciendo, muy obvia conmigo y nunca note la obviadez de mi amada Isabella, que casi, la pierdo para siempre, Por que sé es más importante descubrir esté sentimiento te amo con todo mi corazón Isabella, y prometo siempre estar a tu lado y prestarte Atención.**_

_**Fin del capítulo único **_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó: Ahora Sé que te amó.**_

_**Atte.: PokeshippingFun2o19**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes y la serie no me pertenece les a Disney y a los creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh Disney XD este fic fue hecho con el único fin de entretener al lector en esta lectura.**_

_**Fin del capítulo único**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_

_**Bueno este será mi primer fic para esta serie espero que les guste cualquier duda e inquietud háganmelo saber por medio de reviews eso es todo muchas gracias.**_

_**Por favor deja tú reviews yo no muerdo chao nos vemos muy pronto.~ **_

_**Creditos de la imagen a Disney XD y sus creadores.**_

_**Editado el Viernes 02 de Agosto del 2019.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019~.**_


End file.
